


The Inevitable Call of Death

by Chaii_Lattes



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hiroki is a little ooc, M/M, This is going to be so sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaii_Lattes/pseuds/Chaii_Lattes
Summary: Hiroki knew that this day would come. He just didn’t know that it would affect him this much.
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Fanfiction in years, so I apologize immensely if it is not that great. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy my story!

The sudden death of Nowaki Kusama broke Hiroki Kamijou to pieces.

It was a Monday. Bunkyo Ward was quiet that morning, considering it was the start of the week. The sun was just beginning to rise, the morning sun peaking out from the top of the mountains in the distance, creating a beautiful hue over the city. Children were getting ready to catch the trains for school, while their parents prepared a delicious breakfast for them. Hardworking men and women were walking the streets of the city on their way to work, ready to start a new and prosperous week. Flower shops, bakeries, and other businesses began to open their doors for the many customers they would be getting throughout the day.

Dr. Nowaki Kusama, a Pediatrician in his final year of residency at Musashino Medical School, was walking home from his third night shift in a row. The hospital was short staffed for night shifts, so he volunteered to be on night rotation this week. While he would never admit to it, sometimes he regretted taking extra shifts, especially if they were at night. He was dead tired, and it took every ounce of remaining energy in him to not collapse on the street from exhaustion. He checked his watch, the time going agonizingly slow for him.

8:04 a.m.

Nowaki bit back a groan. _I really need to just switch to day shifts he thought tiredly in his mind. Only 20 more minutes until I can go see Hiro-San._

When Hiroki found out that Nowaki volunteered to do more night shifts, he was anything but pleased with this, but he really wasn’t surprised, to say the least. Nowaki was always more then willing to help out more at the hospital, and would sacrifice anything to help out in anyway that he could, even if he had to skip meals or sleep. The couple have been getting into more disagreements with each other over their jobs, due to them both working long hours. However, Nowaki had reassured Hiro-San that doing night shifts weren’t going to be permanent, and that he would be home in time to have dinner with him on most days, which satisfied Hiroki in the end.

As Nowaki was yawning for what seemed like the millionth time since clocking out of the hospital, he heard a heart wrenching scream. It chilled him to the core and he spun around to see where the haunting scream came from. What Nowaki saw made his heart drop to his stomach. A little boy, who couldn’t be older than 5, was seemingly drowning in the river. His arms were flailing, splashing into the river as the strong current kept pulling him farther and farther from land, and his head was repeatedly going under the murky water. A woman who looked like she could be the boys mother, was frantically screaming at bystanders to help her son. Nowaki wasted no time in sprinting towards the river, his bag and white coat long forgotten as he ripped them off his shoulders and dove in the icy cold river. As his skin touched the water, he flinched at the contact. The coldness of the water felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly with needles. He swam frantically towards the frightened young boy, whose voice was raw and hoarse from his screaming. After many agonizing moments fighting the current, Nowaki grabbed the boy and held him to his chest, making sure the boy’s head was above water. “It’s okay, I got you. You’re going to be okay.” Nowaki panted, his bangs sticking to his forehead. The little boy didn’t say anything, as he was in too much of shock to even mutter a sound, but Nowaki could tell that the boy was eternally grateful for being saved. As Nowaki began to swim them both back to shore, he could feel his energy begin to dissipate as the current attacked him with the boy in his arms. His lungs ached as he tried desperately to take deep breaths, and his arms and legs were aching and felt frozen due to the coldness of the water.

Nowaki isn’t sure how, but somehow, they both finally made it to shore, the boys mother quickly grabbing her son out of Nowaki’s grasp. Nowaki stayed in the river for a moment longer, desperate to catch his breath as he shivered uncontrollably. His clothes felt like he was wearing weights and his skin was paler than a ghost. His lips were slightly tinged blue, but he didn’t care about any of that. He was just grateful that the boy was thankfully saved. “Thank you so much for saving my son. How can I ever repay you?” The woman sobbed, her arms shaking as she cradled her son who was shivering in her arms.

“No need to thank me ma’am; I’m just glad your son is okay.” Nowaki said breathlessly, a tired smile on his face. “The ambulance has been called and they are on their way.” A bystander says as people swarmed the boy and Nowaki, making sure that they both were alright. As people began to reach their hands out for Nowaki to take, Nowaki was quickly taken underwater by the current. He could hear muffled screams coming from the people who watched the horrifying scene, their eyes not being able to be removed from the water. Nowaki began to panic. _No. No. No. Please, someone help me! He screamed in his mind as the icy cold water repeatedly hit his face. I can’t die like this. Hiro-San, forgive me. Please forgive me._

_I’m never going to make it home. I’ll never see my beloved Hiro-San again._

He could feel his lungs fill up with fluid, his mind growing fuzzy. His limbs began to grow numb. He desperately tried to reach the surface, even though his limbs were screaming at him in protest. He made a choking sound and his limbs began to slow in their movements. He began to sink to the bottom of the river. His eyes shut and rolled to the back of his head. His brain was shutting down. His heart slowed until it ceased beating altogether, as he floated lifelessly at the bottom of the river.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s late.

Hiroki’s eyebrows are furrowed as he sits at their table in the apartment, his eggs becoming increasingly colder by the second. As each second and minute go by, he gets more and more irritated. His eyebrows are furrowed so hard that he’s sure there will be a permanent mark there later. His eyes dart from the clock on the wall, to Nowaki’s plate of eggs in front of him, to his phone; waiting for something, anything to happen; whether it be a phone call from Nowaki or a simple text. There are times where Nowaki is late coming home from his shifts, which is only natural considering his profession, but not _2 hours late._

_That bastard! He could at least text me that he’s going to be staying late at the hospital!_

Hiroki’s foot tapped insistently on the floor, his arms crossed over his chest. His eggs are practically inedible by now, losing all his appetite due to his anger. He felt like he was 5 seconds away from exploding. He gets up abruptly, grabbing his plate of cold eggs and dumps them in the trash, throwing his plate in the sink, the plate almost breaking on contact.

“Whatever, I’m not waiting for him anymore; He can eat cold eggs, for all I care.” Hiroki mutters as he grabs his bag and coat and slams the door to the apartment shut.

What Hiroki didn’t know though, was that Nowaki’s body had been found by the rescue team at the bottom of the river, and they couldn’t resuscitate him.

——————

When Hiroki arrived at Mitsuhashi University, the atmosphere was…different to say the least. Everyone seemed to be on edge, glued to their phones. _What did I miss?_ Hiroki thought in his mind. Hiroki rarely watches the news; Nowaki always did, but Hiroki really couldn’t care less about what happens in the news, but if something happened, he was never this late to know. Could it have been a bad car accident? A murder? A kidnapping? A fire? Perhaps a celebrity had been spotted close to the University?

As Hiroki was walking up the front steps and into the University, he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the conversations going on around him. Something strange was definitely going on, and now, he was insistent to find out.

“Did you hear what happened?”

“It’s so sad. He was so young and handsome. l can’t even imagine how his family is feeling right now.”

“Apparently, he was dating one of the professors here, but they were trying to keep it on the down low.”

Hiroki froze. His heart is racing, and he can hear the sharp intake of breath he took. _Dating one of the professors here? Did…Something happen to Nowaki? Or to Miyagi’s lover?_

_No, don’t think so irrationally. Nowaki’s just staying later at the hospital. I’m sure everything is okay._

_Stupid Nowaki has put me on edge all day. What kind of person doesn’t let their lover know that they won’t be home on time?_

Hiroki sighs and takes a deep breath. He can’t be worried and on edge right now. He has a class to teach and papers to grade.

——————

Hiroki’s class was a total disaster, which really wasn’t anything new or surprising.

Considering Hiroki has a rather… _colorful_ reputation of being a Devil at Mitsuhashi University, you’d think the students would at least try and act like they’re somewhat interested. But because Hiroki, at times, can be _somewhat_ nice, he decided to let class be dismissed early today, which baffled everyone in the room. Even the students asleep at their seat perked up at the sudden and surprising early dismissal. Students quickly scrambled to get their stuff before practically sprinting to the door of the lecture hall, desperate to get out of the ‘Hell’ that was Hiroki’s room. Hiroki sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. With his students acting so tense and their minds elsewhere, there was no way he could properly teach a class. He checked his watch for the millionth time today. 12:47 p.m., it read and Hiroki was about to explode. _It’s been well over 3 hours, how can he possibly think it’s okay to just leave me here in the dust?_ Does he think I’m that stupid? He gathered his things and walked into the break room, where he was greeted by Miyagi, who was sitting in his chair, silent.

 _That’s strange,_ Hiroki thought. _He would be all over me me even before I walked in the room; something’s definitely in the air today. What happened this morning, or overnight, that was so bad for everyone to act this way?_

Hiroki quietly shut the door and made his way to his desk, setting his bag down. He sat down in his rolling chair and looks over at Miyagi.

Silence.

“Uh, professor, are you alright?”

Miyagi jumped, startled by Hiroki’s voice. Miyagi was frazzled, his mind racing and his heart beating furiously. “Ah, Kamijou! I didn’t even hear you come in! Did your class finish up early?” Miyagi asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Calm down, Miyagi, He told himself. Pull yourself together. Act normal.

Hiroki stared at Miyagi, raising his eyebrows at Miyagi’s tone of voice. “Yes, the students weren’t paying attention today, so I dismissed them early.”

“Well, you know how kids are on Mondays! They’re still in relaxation mode from the weekend!” Miyagi laughed forcefully.

Hiroki looked strangely at Miyagi. This was so unlike Miyagi to be so nervous. “Uh…yeah, I guess so.” Hiroki replied slowly. _Maybe Miyagi is having issues with his significant other? If he’s not, what is making him look and act like he’s seen a ghost?_

“So! Aside from your class today, how has your morning been?” Miyagi asks as he grabs a cigarette and lights it.

“Not great. Nowaki didn’t even show up this morning.” Hiroki mutters and sits back down in his desk chair.

Miyagi freezes. “Oh, he didn’t? What happened?”

Hiroki shrugs, his eyebrows once again furrowed in irritation. “Hell if I know. He didn’t even give me a heads up. No call. No text. Absolutely nothing. I felt like a fool this morning waiting for him, and he still hasn’t called or texted me!”

Miyagi’s heart rate quickens and he struggles to take a deep breath. So, he doesn’t know what happened? Miyagi cannot believe it. He can’t even fathom it. _Oh my god._

Hiroki has no idea that Nowaki died this morning; only just a few hours ago.

It makes Miyagi want to throw up and crawl into a corner. He is at a crossroads; Does he tell Hiroki, or let Hiroki somehow find out on his own? _How am I supposed to tell him? How can I possibly tell a person that his significant other is…dead? This is going to break him, I know it is. I’ll just tell him that-_

Miyagi is cut off from his thoughts by Hiroki speaking, “I’m cancelling the rest of my classes for the day. I’m too pissed off to even think. I’ll see you tomorrow, professor.” Hiroki says flatly and grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder.

 _Do it, Miyagi. He deserves to know._ “Listen, Kamijou, there’s something that you should know-“

“Professor, I hate to interrupt, but can this wait until later? I’m not in the mood right now.” Hiroki grabs the door knob, but is pulled back by Miyagi. Miyagi has his hand tightly wrapped around Hiroki’s forearm; his once quiet demeanor just a few short moments ago has turned serious.

“No, Hiroki; It can’t wait. This is serious.”

Hiroki froze. _He never calls me by my first name._

“Did...Did something happen?” Hiroki felt uneasy now, his mind going in a thousand different directions.

“Hiroki, I don’t even know how to even tell you this,” Miyagi says as he runs a shaky hand through his tousled, raven black hair. “I am so sorry, but there was an accident at the river this morning. A man-“

“Miyagi-Sensei?”

Miyagi wanted to scream. _Can I say one sentence without being interrupted?!_

He pokes his head out of the door and sees the Dean standing there. Miyagi’s eyes widen. “Oh, hello sir! What can I help you with?” Miyagi exclaims, his palms sweaty with nervousness as he wipes them on his dress pants.

The Dean moves his glasses up more on the bridge of his nose. “Are you free right now? I need to speak with you in my office, preferably now.”

Miyagi was torn. Hiroki needed to know what happened to Nowaki, but he also couldn’t decline the Dean. “Uh, yes, I can come right now.” Miyagi says quickly. “I’m sorry Kamijou-“

“It’s fine, professor. I’ll see you tomorrow. It was nice to see you, sir.” Hiroki bows to the Dean before leaving down the hallway.

 _This is bad. Really, really bad._ Miyagi thinks as he follows the Dean to his office, uneasiness in his heart.

——————

Hiroki’s mind was running a million miles a minute as he walked home from class. He hadn’t heard from Nowaki in hours, and Miyagi was acting suspicious. Whatever it is, Hiroki is unsure on whether to forgive Nowaki for this or not. Sometimes, if the hospital is short staffed or very busy, Nowaki will stay later, but he’ll always text or call Hiroki in advance. This is ridiculous. _Our relationship will never be healthy if our jobs keep getting in the way._ _We hardly spend time with each other anymore._ By the time Hiroki even comprehended where he was, he was standing outside the apartment door. He turned the door open and shut it quietly. He kicks off his shoes, hangs his coat up, and drops his bag near the door. He sighs and rubs his eyes, raking a hand through his long, brown hair. He sits on the couch, thinking intensely. _Nowaki, are you that busy that you can’t call or text me? This is so unlike you._ Hiroki’s thoughts are cut short by the phone ringing, making him jump in surprise. _The phone! It’s about time, Nowaki! You’ve kept me waiting long enough!_

Hiroki scrambles to get to the phone and quickly answers it, “Nowaki, you bastard! You think you can just go all day without letting me know that you were staying later at the hospital?! Do you know how long I waited for you this morning?! You almost made me late for my classes!” Hiroki is seething, blood boiling.

“Is this Hiroki Kamijou?” A voice asks on the other end of the line. Hiroki stops. That voice…Where have I heard it from?

“Yes, I am; May I ask who I am speaking to?”

“This is Yasushi Tsumori, remember? I’m Nowaki’s friend. We work together at the hospital.”

Hiroki groans. _Great, now I have to have a phone conversation with Nowaki’s Flirty Senpai. Can my day get any worse?_

“Can I ask why you’re calling me on Nowaki’s phone?” Hiroki demands as he goes into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

There was silence at the end of the line. “I’m not. I’m calling you from my own phone.” Tsumori says.

Hiroki pauses. _His own phone?_ Hiroki takes his phone away from his ear and looks down at it. Sure enough, Nowaki’s contact didn’t pop up; it was an unknown number, which happened to be Tsumori’s. _I must’ve been so shocked that the phone rang that I didn’t even realize who was calling me._

“Why are you calling me? Where’s Nowaki?” Hiroki demands, wanting to get to the bottom of why Nowaki hasn’t called or texted him at all today.

It takes a few moments for Tsumori to respond, gathering his thoughts. “There’s something that you need to know. Something happened today, this morning, to be exact.”

_Hiroki freezes. His eyes wide and his hands clammy. “W-What happened? Is Nowaki okay?” Hiroki asks, concern showing in his voice. Please tell me nothing has happened. He’s just working more at the hospital right? Calm down, Hiroki. Keep it together._

“Turn on the news. Channel 2.” Tsumori says quietly before hanging up abruptly.

Hiroki can barely comprehend what just happened. _Please God, please tell me Nowaki is okay. I beg you, please._ Hiroki quickly grabs the remote and flips through the channels before finding Channel 2. What he sees makes him almost faint. Hiroki’s heart drops. His coffee cup crashing to the floor, breaking in pieces. His body begins to shake, his eyes wide as saucers, his mind not being able to comprehend what he is seeing on the TV.

_No. It can’t be. Please tell me it’s not true._

There, right in front of him on the TV, was a picture of Nowaki in his white coat, standing proud with a large grin on his face, right next to the headline:

BREAKING NEWS: DOCTOR AT MUSASHINO MEDICAL SCHOOL DROWNS IN RIVER AFTER HEROICALLY SAVING A YOUNG BOY


End file.
